Eternity's Allure
by Raven's Thorn
Summary: AU: A violent war leaves Jareth with no other choice but to send his Queen to the safety of Aboveground. Years later, the fate of the Goblin Kingdom rests on a mortal named Sarah Williams remembering who she really is. JxS
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I was a little worried about writing this, just because it's the first fic I've written in a very long time, and because there are so many incredible Labyrinth fanfictions already out there. But hey, what have I got to lose right? What's said is said, and all that nonsense.**_

_**This is a very AU plotline. Just… forget the movie entirely at this point. It's going to be very very OOC if you don't! I hope that I can do my own story justice with the incredible characters I'm loaning from Jim Henson. (Oh hey look, a disclaimer.)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the prologue!**_

The hour was nearing midnight when the army began to lay waste to the Labyrinth.

The peacefulness of the late hour was broken by explosions of magic, the silence shattered by the screams of fleeing goblins. The darkness of night was ignited by the fires that were already catching in the Fiery Forest and the houses of the city and amidst the carnage and the flames, the cries and the fleeing, Jareth and Sarah stood framed by the large window of the throne room as silent witnesses to the destruction of their home.

Neither Fae so much as blinked as the body of a large raven swooped over their heads and into the room with a terrifying cry. Neither turned their gazes from the window to see the raven twist mid-air and the lithe body of a young man land gracefully in its place. The man brushed off the dust from his black jacket before turning to offer a low, respectful bow to the backs of the King and Queen of Goblins. He remained in this bow for some time, back straight and one arm crossed reverently over his chest, until the Queen quietly spoke.

"Garan," she acknowledged his presence still without turning around, her emerald gaze fixed on the wavering horizon. Both men heard the tremor in her voice that betrayed her, but both did not comment upon it.

Garan's services had been acquired by the monarchs after a number of Fae guards had caught him, malnourished and desperate, taking uninvited refuge in the bowels of the Goblin Kingdom's castle. Brought before the King and Queen, Jareth had been moments away from dismissing the skin changer to the dungeons with a lazy wave of his hand before Sarah, known for her compassion for those in sufferance, intervened. Claiming his worth as a skin changer servant, Jareth knew his Queen was simply moved to pity for the plight of the creature before her but was compelled to humour her and agreed to her terms. And as much as Jareth would hate to admit it, Sarah was right. Garan quickly rose through the ranks of common foot soldier to the Queen's personal bodyguard, of sorts. He was the eyes and ears of the kingdom, feared by some and respected by all. He had earned their trust many times over and they owed him their lives several more.

Jareth hoped that this night they would owe him their lives again. Even his own pride allowed him to dread the thought of the alternative.

"Speak," the Goblin King commanded, eyes still trained on the destruction of the Labyrinth, "What news is their of Apolinar's progress?"

"His armies have breached the outer walls through the force of very powerful magic. Many of his soldiers have already fallen victim to the traps of the Labyrinth, but they have now since taken to simply carving a path through her walls. Our soldiers met them head on, but they were heavily outnumbered and those that still breathe are retreating towards the castle." He paused in his report, slowly raising himself from his bowed position, and swallowed, "The Labyrinth. She is fighting but… she is failing."

"I can hear her screams."

Sarah's voice was little more than a choked whisper now, barely comprehensible over the thunderclap of distant explosions, but Jareth heard her as though she had bellowed into his ear. He pulled her tight to him and she buried her tear soaked face into his chest, both figures silhouetted in the moonlight of their dying kingdom. "I'll kill them," she muttered into the billowing fabric of his shirt, "I'll kill them all."

Despite the situation, Jareth couldn't help the small rueful smile that played across his lips. This was his Sarah, his fiery queen whose bravery had caused many an argument between them over the several hundreds of years since they had wed. He had no doubt that she would try to 'kill them all', just as he did not doubt that she would fail. And she would pay with her life. At this thought, the Goblin King finally – slowly – turned his head away from the destruction of his Labyrinth to meet the gaze of Garan, who had been watching the display silently. The skin changer nodded at the King's soundless signal, but his black eyes were wary and Jareth saw immediately that he was second guessing the plan. The Goblin King closed his eyes, suddenly tired, and pressed his lips to Sarah's hair. He was not the only one to have second thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, they were full of sudden sadness and pain, as though daring the skin changer to say that this decision held no emotional impact to him, that what he was about to do would not kill what little moral he had left in his heart. Garan's eyes widened slightly, acknowledging this, before sliding back into the shadows and exiting the room.

Sarah, still unaware of the silent agreement that had just occurred between the two men, pulled away from Jareth to study the Labyrinth once again. Jareth let her go, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what he was about to do.

_Please forgive me; _he begged of his queen, _I have to do this._

"Come," Jareth's voice was calm and clear as he offered a gloved hand out for Sarah to take. At her confused glance he swiftly elaborated, "We must meet with the generals to form a new plan."

"Oh, right."

With a timid smile she forwent his hand and instead slipped her arm through his, gripping his bicep softly. Despite his calm demeanour as he led her out of the throne room and down the hall, inside Jareth was weeping. How dare she trust him so quickly, so easily, with what he was about to do. How dare she smile at her executioner while he led her to the gallows. He willed and wished the walk to last longer, to play for time they already didn't possess, but wishing, it seemed for him, was a one way street. All too quickly the pair were stood in front of a large ornate door set into the cobblestone, its oak wood painted black and its silver inlays glittering as though they were dusted with moonlight. Sarah stepped forward as if in a trance, her eyes wide and her breath gasping at the pure beauty of it, and her arm slipped out of Jareth's as she moved to examine the door. At her tender touch it swung open silently, as if not even the air itself was disturbed by the door's movement, and she blindly stepped through the door. Jareth followed her at some length, eyes roaming the room that he had not entered – had no need to enter – for half a millennium.

It was a small domed room, the smooth stone of the walls and ceiling blending seamlessly together as they met at the darkened apex of the roof. Faint dappled light spilled out from the centre of the room – though its origins remained unknown – which illuminated the space and displayed the apparent lack of furniture or adornments decorating the walls. That is, however, except for the large borderless mirror that was set into the far wall, hidden in plain sight. Jareth himself had first found this mirror when he had inherited the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, recognising it for what it truly was immediately and hiding it away in the obscure room. The mirror was a catalyst for magic; it could amplify even the simplest of spells to create a dangerously unstable – but unimaginably powerful – enchantment. If placed in the wrong hands, the mirror could be used to create destruction in the Underground on level with that of the Aboveground atomic bomb and so, in a rare show of wisdom and selflessness, Jareth had concealed it out of sight and mind of everyone.

Including Sarah.

Stepping through the archway, the large door swung slowly shut behind him as he heard the faint _click _that gave tell of Garan's involvement in the plot. The Goblin King did not know whether to be relieved or agonized that the skin changer had kept his word, as he watched the speckled light shine across Sarah's skin with shuttered eyes.

Garan had latched the door, and the mirror would not allow it to be opened again until it had been used.

There was no turning back now.

At the sound of the door being latched, Sarah seemed to lurch forward, jolting as though she had been shocked. She shook her head and pushed the hair out of her face, for the first time seeming to truly notice her surroundings. Jareth didn't have the energy left in him to curse; he had known that the simple glamour would not entrance her forever. _I have no power over her. Not even here._ "Jareth? Where are we…?"

Her sparkling eyes were widened, her voice genuinely confused. His heart ached as he blurted out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." But she was not looking at him.

The Goblin Queen instead had her eyes fixed upon the mirror, her expression horrified as her glamour-confused mind began to slowly piece together the room, the mirror and their presence there.

"No."

Sarah stepped away from him as he neared her, her long dark hair swinging about her shoulders as she whipped her head wildly, looking for an exit. Jareth continued moving towards her, slowly trapping her between himself and the waiting mirror at her back. "No! I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving this!" Her voice had raised to a shout now, words echoing against the chamber walls and assaulting Jareth's ears. _"You can't make me leave this!"_

Closing the already dwindling distance between them hastily, Jareth's hands grabbed either side of Sarah's face and he leaned down to press his lips against hers. The kiss was not gentle, or soft, but it was full of as much passion and anguish and _I'm sorry_'s as he could muster, and as if in understanding Sarah briefly cast aside her fury to respond with her own. Her back and shoulders relaxed against his body and her fingers splayed and wound their way into his unruly blonde hair as she deepened the kiss, and Jareth could do nothing to stop the broken sob that she coaxed out with her love. Pulling away, startled and confused, Sarah placed her hands on top of those that still framed her face and looked up at him. Their eyes met and in what seemed like both a lifetime and a heartbeat he finally saw a cold understanding dawn in her green depths. She opened her mouth to scream – and before he could allow his body to betray him and draw her closer – he pushed her back with sudden force, sending her stumbling back into the mirror. The silver surface caved in, bulged out, rippled and was eventually still, leaving no trace of the queen in which it had just swallowed whole. Her enraged scream still echoed within the chamber long after Sarah had disappeared from view, and Jareth, who had finally reached his breaking point, dropped to his knees in grief and exhaustion, accepting the punishment that was all that was left of the woman he loved.

At the exact same moment, in a large house in Pennsylvania, a fifteen year old mortal girl named Sarah Williams rolled over in her sleep, but continued dreaming.

_**A/N: Confused? Good :) This is just a prologue, although it's probably more of a little teaser because of how long it ended up being. So not to worry! All details will make themselves known next chapter, so I'd love it if you stuck around!**_

_**Also, because it might come in handy later:**_

_**Apolinar**__** (AKA the bad guy): Pronounced ah-po-li-NAHR and means 'To Destroy'  
**__**Garan:**__** Pronounced GAH-ran and means 'Guardian'**_

_**(See? I'm known to do some research occasionally!)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Oh wow, I've gotten such positive feedback from the prologue of this fic, and I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed, favourited or put this on their alert. Hopefully next chapter won't have so much of a wait, I just started university and my life got thrown for a loop briefly. But! Here's chapter one!**_

_**Also, Sarah's modern storyline and Jareth's past were hard to reconcile into one chapter, but I tried. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing but it's all important to set up the storyline.**_

Sarah Williams – despite growing up with one foot permanently in her latest fairy-tale – had to begrudgingly admit that she lived an exceedingly ordinary life.

Living on campus in an ordinary single dorm, Sarah was studying an ordinary teaching degree and worked part-time in an ordinary small coffee shop. Her friends group was ordinary, her grades were ordinary, hell, even her few short-lived attempts at a love life were _ordinary. _Her inner drama queen – a conscience she had inherited from her mother, Sarah had no doubt – blanched to the point of swooning at the sheer commonplace existence the twenty one year old girl lived. She supposed that was why she was so captivated with the arts, Sarah thought as she navigated her way towards the coffee shop. Music and acting all offered her creative outlets and brief moments to step away from her mundane life and mould herself into a completely new person or character.

Pulling her headphones out of her ears, Sarah pushed open the heavy glass door with one shoulder while she adjusted her bag. The cool air of the store and the smell of brewing coffee welcomed her and she paused to inhale and smile. Sarah loved this little place like a second home.

"I'm here!" she called out, already pulling out her apron as she weaved around the few tables to the staff area. The store was empty at this time in the afternoon. "Sorry I'm late!"

"You should be," Sarah caught a glimpse of blonde curls behind the steaming bulk of the coffee machine and her smile widened. Alice was her co-worker and three years her elder, but she was also her best friend. They'd met when Sarah had first applied for work in the store, the year she started college. Alice was known for her lack of filter between mind and mouth, and she often stood on more toes than she soothed. Sarah and Alice were as similar as chalk and cheese, but seemed to bring out the best in each other. "What's your excuse this time?"

Sarah said nothing but laid a piece of paper next to the coffee machine as she continued on to the staff room. There was the hiss of the coffee machine, silence for a few moments and then an almighty squeal. The door flew open and Alice flew in, brandishing the piece of paper like a shield.

"You got the part? Titania! That's the part you wanted right? Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Despite the academic nature of her college studies, Sarah spent more of her time in the small campus theatre then she did in the library. Joining the acting club the minute she stepped foot on the grounds, she quickly found her place amongst the motley crew of actors and actresses and took to the spotlight like a fish to water. While in reality Sarah was often recluse and reserved, her ability to lose herself in a role had once caused her acting teacher to quip, "give her a script and a costume and she could rule the world!"

"So, Queen of the Fairies hey?" Alice scoffed, "With the grace in which you stumble around? You're more like the Queen of the goblins—ow!"

Sarah whacked her best friend across the shoulder with the script she had been holding, "I'm taking ballet classes for the part, I'll have you know!" She sighed and suddenly deflated, her fingers absently working the knot out of the thin strings of her work apron, "Although, between those and rehearsals… I don't think I'll have anytime left for my music lessons."

"I don't know what you're worried about; you're incredible at the piano. Missing a few months of lessons isn't going to kill you."

The brown haired girl still sighed, but a group of customers entering the store barred further conversation and she was left alone in the room again. Sarah loved her music lessons, and for some reason the thought of losing her opportunity to play and sing – for however short a time – felt like losing something dear to her. As if to reconcile herself she began to hum softly as she tied back her long dark hair and made her way to the cash register to start serving.

"_Oh I do believe in you, yes I do."_

000

The first time Jareth laid eyes on Sarah, the girl that would declare herself his equal, was on the night of the revered Harvest Ball.

An esteemed tradition amongst the Fae of the Underground, the Harvest Ball was the largest, most joyous celebration of the year, with the guest list spanning from nobles to High Kings and all that fell between. Ladies and lords took to the ballroom in flocks to dance, feast and celebrate in a flurry of colour and alcohol and celebration… and Jareth hated every minute of it. The Goblin King could not stand the forced politeness that balls brought, the lies and pretend small talk disinterested him to the point of missing his goblins. Say what you would about their hygiene, if there's one thing you could count on from a goblin; it was that they were always brutally honest. Jareth's cold replies and forced distance disagreed with the joyous crowd, and the dancers and onlookers avoided him neatly. While many Fae thought he was aloof – though others labelled him rude – all quickly learned to give the King his space at events and gatherings. This ball was no exception.

Scanning the crowd from his spot in the shadows, his gaze was caught by a flash of green in a gap between the dancers. A young Fae woman, one he did not recognise, clad in a simple but elegant green gown was sitting alone by an empty table. Curious, Jareth began to edge slowly around the dance floor to see her better but stopped suddenly, his breath stolen from his lungs. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair framed her pale face gracefully and her gown highlighted her every curve, even while she was sitting. The Goblin King could not fathom why such a beautiful creature was sitting alone at a ball, until he noted that her head was bowed, and she was absently playing with her slender hands in her lap. Jareth recognised the technique and smiled. It seemed like they were both attempting to avoid the attentions of others tonight, although they employed different methods. Resolve hardened, Jareth cleared the rest of the distance between them – attendants quickly moving out of this way as he walked – and stopped when he was almost towering over the woman. When she did not raise her gaze, he cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?"

Her eyes – green, he noted – finally flickered upwards briefly to meet his before she bowed her head politely, "I am flattered by your attention, my Lord, but I will have to decline."

"I am not often denied a dance at a ball," his surprise must have been obvious as the woman's red lips quirked into a smile.

"I apologise for your ego, my Lord," her emerald eyes glittered mischievously and Jareth – sensing a kindred spirit – was drawn to her even more fiercely. His own roguish streak made itself known as he realised that she did not know who he was. Perhaps she would be the one person in the loathsome ballroom who would speak frankly with him.

"Then allow me to suggest a way to make it up to me," and he took her by the hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor despite her protests.

The pair talked quietly while they danced and he learned that the beautiful woman's name was Sarah. She lived in a small village a short way from the castle with her father, step-mother and half-brother. Her mother died of the plague when she was little, yet when he offered his condolences she brushed them off. However, despite the polite conversation, Jareth couldn't help but notice that she remained stiff in his arms as they danced, as though she was poised to jerk away from him at any given moment. Sarah's eyes darted around the ballroom, searching each face as they passed as though she was looking for someone. When he noticed her doing this for the fourth time he tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"May I ask who it is you are looking for?" Her eyes met his quickly, startled, before she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"My… uh… my fiancée."

Jareth felt his heart sink but schooled his expression. "He must be a heartless man to leave such a pretty girl all alone by the dance floor." He smiled down at Sarah as she looked up in surprise.

"My job… my job was to accompany him to the ball, and wait while he discussed business matters with a group of nobles."

She cast her eyes around the room again and the Goblin King, knowing now why, remained quiet while he studied her gaze. He was shocked to find something almost akin to _fear _in their depths.

"Forgive me for asking but," he spun her quickly as they continued their dance, "One couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to be particularly fond of this man."

Sarah's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but at the sight of Jareth's amused grin he felt her relax slightly in his arms.

"My family is not of noble blood," she sighed. "Although my father is highly placed in our small city, we do not have the rank or money to give us the security we need."

Jareth's interest was caught by her tone, worn and vaguely resentful. He prompted her further, "And what of you, my lady? What are your feelings for this union?"

Her reply was instant, "I will marry him because it is what my family needs."

Jareth chuckled softly, earning a glare from his beautiful dance partner. "Forgive me, but that line sounds awfully rehearsed."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Sarah huffed in annoyance.

"I am merely curious." The hem of her green gown arched as the dancers twirled and dipped to the rhythm of the music. The Goblin King leaned in slightly closer to Sarah's face as he dipped her backwards. "Though I meant it sincerely when I asked of your own feelings."

She looked briefly taken aback by his sincerity and his honest questioning before her eyes darkened in thought. When she nearly faltered in her step as he brought her upright again, Jareth realised that this was probably the first time she had been asked to think of her own future, and thinking she was. After a period of silence, the girl spoke up again.

"He is… cruel. To his servants and maids. He is made jealous very easily and is quick to lose his temper. That is why I refused your offer to dance, he forbade me from accepting the attentions of men while he talked to his friends tonight."

"And you are scared of him?"

"I'm not scared!"

But before Jareth had a chance to pry, Sarah was suddenly gone from his grip. Blinking in surprise as the dance halted, the Goblin King took in the sight of a tall, muscled Fae standing next to Sarah and his blue eyes narrowed. Her fiancée had decided to grace them both with his presence, it would seem, if the bruising grip on the woman's forearm was of any indication. Jareth felt his unexpected good mood melt away into a cold rage.

The large man bowed slightly, his hand still gripping Sarah's arm. "Apologies, your Majesty." The man did not sound at all apologetic, "But my fiancée and I have matters to attend elsewhere."

Sarah gaped slightly as her eyes darted from her betrothed to Jareth and back again. "Your Majesty?"

"You did not know who you were dancing with?" The man barked out a harsh laugh, and Jareth did not miss the way that Sarah flinched. His anger roared but he pushed it down. "This is King Jareth, of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth."

Said Goblin King was briefly worried that Sarah would fall over at the speed in which she dropped into a respectful curtsy. He resented seeing her bow to him, and remained silent and stiff until her fiancée dragged her up and – with another mocking bow – pulled Sarah away as the pair exited the large doors to the ballroom. She had refused to meet his eyes as she left, and Jareth was left standing alone in the crowded room with nothing but his anger and a bad taste in his mouth.

It wasn't until months later, when Jareth sent enough gold to provide for her family and a carriage to take her to the Goblin Kingdom, did the Goblin King see the beautiful woman again.

_**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. That's a terrible way to end it and this chapter is waaay too short. But it's all I really have time to right at the moment (University, remember?) and I figured it was better than making you all wait!**_

_**I'm worried that this story will have too much explaining and backstory and not enough action… I might need to tweak some things. But, that was officially chapter one of Eternity's Allure, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
